


How Boring, Don't You Think?

by orphan_account



Series: Komahina oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Hajime remembers, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hinata Hajime has the despair disease, Hinata and Mikan trade places kinda, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), a bit OOC, for chapter 3 (kinda), im bad at tags, mostly one liners, no killing tho haha bitch, set during killings, shoot me, spoilers somewhat, theyre there, uhh class 77 is mentioned mostly?, why did this take 3 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime Hinata has gotten the despair disease,More specifically the remembering disease.
Series: Komahina oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624141
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292





	How Boring, Don't You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be using their 'first' names because its a lot easier for me. My apologies if it annoys you!  
> Also everyone is kinda a bit ooc? I'm not too good at writing these lads
> 
> Enjoy :)

Hajime Hinata woke up.

Normal, It's just like any other day on this island. The monitor ringing out in my almost empty room announcing that it is, indeed, morning.  
Sitting up in my bed I got hit with a sudden headache, "Ugh, probably should ask Mikan for medicine later." I mumbled to myself while getting out of bed. Leaving my cottage I make my way to the restaurant, like any other day.

While climbing up the stairs to the infamous restaurant, the headache that started off small a few minutes ago, worsened. Stumbling into the restaurant I noticed everyone was there before me. 

"A-ah! H-Hajime! Are y-you fee-ling alright?" Mikan nervously asked, "Oh, uh, I mean I have a slight headache but otherwise I feel okay."  
"D-do you m-mind if I f-feel your head? T-t-to check fo-for your temperature I m-mean!"  
I shrugged, "You're the nurse, Mikan, do what you need." 

She gave a small smile before putting her hand to my forehead, "O-oh no" she murmured, "H-Hajime, u-um... Y-you have a f-fever! I-Ibuki and A-Akane also have fevers.."  
"Oh, thank you Mikan for letting me know, uh.."  
"W-will you le-let me take care o-of you? I-im scared ab-about the fevers s-since three people h-have them o-out of nowhere.."  
"Mikan, do you think possibly this is the next motive?"

"Puhuhuhu! Just right you are, Hajime!" Monokuma laughed, appearing out of nowhere. Soda, as usual, screams when he randomly hears and sees Monokuma appear.  
"The next motive is the sickness! or as its really called, The Despair Disease!"

"The Despair Disease?" I questioned, "So, Akane, Ibuki, and I have the so called, Despair Disease?"  
"Puhuhuhu! Right you are again, Hajime! Akane has the Coward Disease, Ibuki has the Gullible Disease, and well, Hajime's Disease is the secret! Puhuhu!" 

Everyone stopped for a moment to process the bullshit Monokuma was once again spewing out of nowhere, "H-hold on, my disease is a secret?" The only response I got was the disorenting smile from Monokuma before he left.

"U-um.. Hajime, A-Akane, Ibuki.. m-maybe we should go to the hospital on t-the 3rd i-island.." Mikan half shouted half talked how she normally does. I sighed, "Alright. Ibuki, Akane, are you alright to walk?"  
"Y-y-yeah" Akane said through tears and sniffles  
"Yes, sir, Hajime. I am capable of walking." Ibuki said, standing straight and putting her hand to her head to salute.  
"Lets go then." I grumbled before following Mikan out of the restaurant, the others following, keeping their distance from the sick ones.

Arriving at the hospital, Mikan directed us towards our rooms. Ibuki in room 1, Akane in room 2, and finally, me, in the 3rd room. A bit later after getting sent to our new rooms for now, Mikan popped in to give me a robe. After thanking her and her leaving I quickly got changed then climbed into the bed. 

"My disease unknown, huh? I mean I don't feel bad at all." I mumbled out loud. Although, right after saying that my headache peaked. Clutching my head, I muffled a yell. Images and words flashed in my head.

Reserve course.  
Talentless.  
Izuru Kamukura project.  
The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.  
Ultimate Despairs Izuru Kamukura.  
Izuru  
Izuru  
Izuru

"H-Hajime!" I heard Mikan yell slightly, "Huh-?"  
"H-Hajime! A-are you o-okay? Y-you were sc-screaming.."  
"Oh..I'm sorry, Mikan, I'm okay." I responded, slightly confused on what happened.  
"A-alright, p-please call m-me if you need a-anything! I-ill come back soon to ch-check up on you.." I hummed and nodded to what she said, too busy lost in thought to reply with words.

Izuru Kamukura... I- I think I know that name.. but from where?

The headache came back, even stronger.

I'm in a classroom but its not the one I know. The one I know? H-how do I remember?  
This classroom is different, very different. The stench of blood in this classroom is unbearable. Then, I saw it.  
The students, they were killing each other. The bodies of what I can assume is their classmates covered the floor. The blood filling the emptiness on the floor. The screams of the students as they attacked, killed, and died. 

It got quiet. Only one student left that I could see. He turned towards me with a scared and despair inducing expression. He held up a chainsaw he had used to kill another student. He yelled, then ran at me. I dodged out of the way while kicking my foot out. The student fell forward, the chainsaw digging into his body. The choked scream and the gurgle of blood was unpleasant. 

The student, hanging on to his life by a thread, grabbed a gun and turned towards me, shooting. It wised by my cheek, making a small cut. Then, I spoke. Although I knew it was me it didn't sound like me. The voice was so...dead sounding? Boring, he thought. 

Oh.  
oh..  
oh....

That, that was, IS Izuru Kamukura.. 

Izuru Kamukura is...is me?

I shot up in my bed, I heard a startled 'eep!' but ignored it and grabbed my head. "H-Hajime? A-are you okay?"  
Izuru Kamukura  
Izuru Kamukura  
Izuru Kamukura  
Izuru Kamukura...

"Hajime. Hey, Hajime" I snapped out of it and looked to my left, "Huh?" why do I sound so...off?  
"Hello, Hajime. Mikan put me in charge of watching over you, surprising that an ultimate like her trusts trash like me!" Nagito let out a chuckle.  
"Thanks, Nagito, for watching over me." I said looking down  
"So, Hajime! Have you figured out what your disease is? Fuyuhiko asked if Mikan could possibly figure it out but before that, why not ask you!" 

Grabbing my head once again, I let out a groan, "You bore me."  
"..Huh?" 

Nagito went quiet for a second, "Hajime.. Since when were your eyes, well, red?" hearing that I jerked up, "R-red..?" Nagito just nodded.  
Standing up suddenly, I ran, I ran where ever there was a mirror and stared. 

Red  
Red  
Red  
Red  
Red  
..........

How boring.

"Boring, is it not, Nagito?" This is not Hajime, the tone of his voice doesn't sound like him. 

Izuru, Izuru Kamukura. This is him, for this is not Hajime. Not anymore

"Hajime?"  
"I'm not Hajime, Hajime is dead." Izuru sighed, "He has boring thoughts, you know? Pointless, my name is Izuru Kamukura. Im the Ultimate Hope."

"U-ultimate Hope? Hajime is dead?" Nagito laughed, loudly, "H-Izuru, what Despair Disease do you have?" 

Izuru stopped for a moment

"The Remembering Disease."


End file.
